The Stopwatch of Love
by Heroes12
Summary: The is just a story of Percy getting a stopwatch that allows him to control time, and he uses to aid him in his intimate relations with his girls. Requests are welcome. Reviews are appreciated, and enjoy. Percy X girls
1. Annabeth

It was the beginning of the summer, all the campers were moved in and everything was going normally. There was no war and everything was great. Me an Annabeth were dating and it has been the time of my life. Annabeth, gods she is so sexy. I was obsessed with her, but recently I have become extremely horny and not sure why.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her tan skin, long legs, perfect tits, and freshly shaved pussy. Aaahhh so perfect. I imagine her laying on her bed butt naked and fingering herself moaning my name. I pull my pants down to this image and start stroking my already hard dick.

"Annabeth," I moan as my hips hump my hand.

Suddenly I felt something warm and wet around the head of my cock. My eyes fling open and I stare down at Annabeth with her mouth around my dick and her invisibility cap in her hand. She smiles up at me.

"Naughty Percy jacking off is he?" She seductively whispers at me as she runs her lips up the length of me. She gives the head a long lick then blows cool air on it making me twitch.

"Gods Annabeth," I moan.

She smiles then wraps her lips around me and starts bobbing her head while she hums. It drives me crazy. She can almost completely take my whole cock in. It is not long before I can myself approaching a climax.

"Annabeth, stop, I'm about to cum."

She slowly stops and looks up and smirks at me. "Lay back," She commands.

I lay on my back and she slowly crawls up my body making sure her body is pressed against mine the entire way. I can feel my dick rub up against her clothed tits and can't wait to release them from her shirt. She is now above me with her knees around my midsection and her arms on either side of her head. Her lips are slightly parted as she stares down at me. I want to touch her so bad, but know she wants me to lie still. Very slowly she lowers her head and captures my lips in a passionate kiss. It was short and I moan in anticipation. She pulls back slightly and smirks. Her one hand slowly makes its way down my body. Her fingers barely touching me, leaving me begging for more. As she reaches my pubic hair she stops. She leans in and kisses me again as her fingers play and pull at my pubic hair. This kiss is longer, but again she pulls back and whispers.

"I have a surprise for you tonight, and that's not counting the one that I'm going to fuck you senseless."

I moan," what do you mean… aaahhh." I try to get out, but am cut short as her hand fully grasps my cock and strokes it.

"Talk latter, fuck now." She growls with lust in her eyes.

I use this as an invitation and my hands jump to action. My left hand grasps her hair and pulls her head down towards mine in an almost angry kiss. My right hand is on the outside of her leg and rises up toward the curve of her ass.

She now grasps my balls and starts playing and squeezing them. This gives me a start and she uses the advantage to take control of the kiss and explore my mouth with her tongue.

I let her explore my mouth as my hand reaches her butt that drives me crazy every day of the week. I give her ass cheek a good squeeze which gets a moan out of her. This momentarily distracts her from our make out session which allows me to take control and explore her mouth with my tongue. I continue my ministrations with my one hand on her ass as my other hand runs down her back from her hair to join the other.

She breaks the kiss, let's go of my balls with her hand and kneels straight up. My hands leave her ass and run up her sides as she grips the hem of her shirt and pulls it up. She reaches her breast and I get a perfect view of an under boob. She throws the cloth across the room as my hands run up her stomach toward her boobs. They grasp the perfect orbs as she leans down to continue the passionate kiss.

My hands play with her boobs; squeezing and pulling. I take my one hand and move it back toward her ass, while with the other hand I run circles with my thumb around her nipple.

"Oh Percy," She moans.

She must hate my teasing because the next moment she moves up my body a bit and places the nipple right in my face. I gladly accept it and greedily suck on the nipple, electing many moans from her. Both of my hands are still on her ass and I decide to take the next step and slip them into the elastic of her pajama bottoms to fully grope her bare ass. To my great pleasure, she has not panties on. So with my hands I run them around her ass and down her thighs bringing the material with them. I let the pants sit halfway down her thighs and move my hands back to her ass playing and squeezing with the cheeks. My mouth is still attached to her nipple and I softly nip at it.

This ends too soon for my liking and with a pop she pulls the boob out of my mouth. Her hands are back on my cock and her mouth is on my neck. She is now sucking and biting at my neck while her hands furiously stroke my dick.

I can't take it anymore and my one hand runs down the outside of her leg completely pulling her pants all the way down. Then I slowly make my way up the inside of her thigh. I reach her core, and run my hands everywhere but the one spot she wants me to touch. Her thighs close to her pussy are soaking wet.

"Percy… Please don't tease me." She growls into my neck as she gasps for breath.

I smirk then run my fingers over her folds collecting all the juices. She moans into my neck and grips my dick tightly making me moan.

I insert my fingers into her pussy as my thumb runs circles around her clit. I can tell she is close just from me fingering her a little bit with all the juices flowing out of her cunt. She stops moving her hands completely and her face buries into my neck as she ups the air into my hand. In a matter of seconds I feel her walls clench around my fingers and she cums all over my hand.

"Percy!" she screams and bites my neck hard.

She slowly recovers and looks up into my face. She leans in kisses me quickly then whispers into my mouth," fuck me Percy."

She then rolls off me onto her back, and I take the cue to roll on her. I start kissing her, but she seems to be in a hurry because I can feel her hand on my cock pulling it toward her entrance.

"Now," She growls.

I happily oblige and plunge my full length into her. We both moan loudly, gods she is so warm and tight. I then slowly move in and out of her, almost completely removing my cock then going all the way back in. It fells wonderful, complete bliss. Grunting every time our hips collide, her wet pussy squeezing my cock. I know I won't last long with the amount of friction that we are creating.

Apparently I'm not moving fast enough because the next moment I find myself back on my back with her riding me. Her hands are on my shoulders and mine on her hips helping her lift and impale herself on me. I don't even think about grabbing her boobs because they are bouncing beautifully up and down in sync with her movements. Were both moaning like crazy and I know I'm about to cum, but I want to wait until she's ready.

It doesn't take long.

She bounces up and down on me and we both grunt every time we meet. Gods she so wet, this feels like Elysium.

"I'm going to cum!" Annabeth yells to me, her hands tightly gripping my chest now.

And I feel her walls close around my cock and I can't stop myself from cumming. Our warm see collide and mix together as we moan. She continues to ride it out then with a sigh lowers her face down on my chest. We're both breathing heavily with my cock still in her womb. Slowly she leans up and places a slow, soft kiss on my lips.

"How was that," She smirks down at me.

I moan, "The best yet." I reply.

She smiles wide then to my great disappointment she gets up off of the bed releasing my cock from its warm embrace.

"Where are you going," I wine at her.

I stare at her bare ass as she walks toward my desk. She looks back over her shoulder and smirkingly says, "I am getting your surprise."

She picks something up off the desk then makes her way back over to me. She sexily stocks toward me, and I can't decide what to stare at. Her fucking sexy smirk that she knows she is so hot, her perfect tits that jiggle with every step, or her glistening pussy still soaking wet from the hot sex. My dick starts to rise again and she smirks even more.

She reaches the bed and climbs over me making sure to run her hand over my dick on her way over.

"Hold your hand out," I do as she commands and she places a watch around my wrist.

"What is this for," I ask.

"This is not ordinary watch Percy. This is a watch that allows the user to control time. You can pause time for others and remain unpaused yourself. I even used it to have sex with you just now, look at the clock. 9:51, the same as before."

"Why are you giving me this Annabeth, this is awesome though, I love it."

"Because I want are relationship to be open Percy, I love you, but I also like girls. And I thought that if I should get with other girls so should you be able too."

I smiled at her, "This is great Annabeth. I love you."

"Good," she smiled and kissed me. Then she smirked and looked into my eyes. "Now fuck me again, I'm so horny right now." She said as she grabbed my cock.


	2. Rachel

The next morning Percy found Annabeth gone and a note on his nightstand.

_Percy, I went to Olympus to continue with the new designs. I won't be back till tomorrow so don't forget the watch I gave you. Love you Seaweed Brain_

I was momentarily upset at Annabeth's disappearance, but quickly got over it at the mention of the watch. Putting it on I decided to figure out how it works, and what better way than to test it out in action right?

I got dressed then went outside and followed the crowd to the dinning pavilion. It was a nice day so I only decided to wear my swim trunks, and maybe I could go for a swim after breakfast.

Piper walked up beside me and gave my shoulder a bump with hers as a greeting.

"What's up Percy," she smiled at me.

Damn she was sexy. She had short jean shorts on and a white tank top on that clearly showed the pink bikini top she had on beneath. Piper was super sexy I thought, she had all the curves and definitely had the best ass at camp. Her long brown, braided hair fell down her back was shining in the sun as well.

"Hey Percy!" She was waving her hand in my face.

"Oh, hey," I stuttered out embarrassed.

She smiled knowingly at me causing me to blush even more.

"So Perce, since you are already dressed to go to the beach. Do you wanna go for a swim after morning practice?"

Oh hell yeah. I get to see her in her bikini, perfect. I have been fantasying about her for a long time.

"Sure, definitely." I tried replying nonchalantly.

She smiles, "Okay cool, I'll meet you there."

Awesome, now I just got to figure out this watch.

I walked by the table Rachel was sitting at and waved hi.

"Hey Percy," she called over.

I suddenly got an idea, and pressed the pause button on the watch. Everything stopped moving. Everyone froze, the birds stopped chirping, and the only movement was me. I turned and looked at Rachel who was frozen with her hand in a waving motion, and a smile on her face. I walked over to her and waved a hand in her face. Her eyes remained stagnant.

Damn, the watch worked.

I reach out and grab her hand and find it to still feel the same as if it wasn't frozen. I could move it too, and found that I could change her position any way I wanted.

This is perfect. I grabbed her around the sides and placed her on the top of the table in a sitting position with her arms in the air.

Rachel has always been hot, and now I can finally see what see looks like underneath her clothes.

I started with the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She was wearing a modest red bra underneath. I took that off as well, and then attack her tits. They were so soft and perfect size. I placed my lips around her pink nipple and started sucking away. It seemed like her body still responded normally because her nipples became extremely hard with my ministrations.

After a bit I wanted more. I pushed her body back so she was lying on the table with her legs hanging off.

I leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her unmoving, but soft lips. Then I kissed and groped my way down her jaw line to her neck. I sucked and nipped at her neck for a bit then moved down her collar bone to the mounds of her chest. I placed a kiss on each nipple then licked my way down her stomach to her navel. My hands grabbed the sides of her yoga pants and pulled them down. She had on a matching pair of red panties on underneath, and they followed her yoga pants down as well revealing the treasure hidden beneath.

This is what I have been dreaming about since the day we met, her pussy. It was pink, and mostly hairless except for a little fire red trail going up to her navel. I followed the trail down with my lips upon her pubes and placed a kiss on her surprisingly wet snatch.

I started with one finger and slowly inserted it into her vagina. Gods she was so tight, even with only one finger in her. I kissed and licked at her clit as I finger fucked her. I couldn't take much more and soon pulled my own pants down releasing my fully erect cock that flung out of my shorts and hit her thigh. Yes, I was going to fuck the shit out of her non moving body.

I started rubbing my throbbing dick at her entrance getting all her juices on me. Then I glided into her folds. Gods, she was so tight and warm. It felt like my dick was being squeezed lifeless. I was in ecstasy.

I grabbed her legs and pulled her around me then started ramming in and out of her. I guess she can still be stimulated in her frozen state because she quickly came all over my cock pretty quickly. Her cum helped lubricate by cock so I could move faster in her. My moans and the slap of my cock against her wet snatch were the only sounds. I couldn't take much more, and soon I could feel my release approaching. I decided to pull out since I don't want to get her pregnant when she has not memory of fucking me. I grabbed my cock and started to jack off a few times above her stomach before I came. I moaned into the sky and shot ropes of cum out which splattered all over her pale stomach.

"Ahhh," I sighed. I can't believe I just fucked Rachel Dare in the middle of the dinning pavilion during breakfast. Gods I love this watch.

I quickly put our clothes back on and returned her to the position she was in before as best as I could. I walked away then resumed time.

I looked back at Rachel and saw her squirming in her seat. Then what surprised me was she closed her eyes then started rubbing her clothed cunt. Maybe she can feel the aftereffects of sex and is horny now? This watch just got better.

I can't wait to use it on Piper at the beach.

**(AN Next up is Piper, don't worry not all of the chapters will be Percy fucking frozen girls. There will be some just like the first chapter. I'm open for suggestions so feel free to comment on what you want to see next. ;) Review Please and see you next time )**


	3. Piper

It was around noon now and I was at the beach swimming in the lake enjoying the cool of the water. After a bit of swimming and avoiding the naiads who have always giggled when I was around, and seemed to have a game at which one of them could get closest to me without me seeing. I found myself on the sand lying on my back taking in the sun.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture what Piper was going to look like in her bright pink bikini. Her sexy curves from her bombshell type body. She had the best ass I have ever seen and some pretty nice tits as well. I could feel myself become aroused and was just about to put my hand down my pants when I heard her voice.

"Hey Percy!" Piper calls.

I open my eyes and find her staring down at me.

"Hey back at you," I replied.

She was wearing the same as before; her short jean shorts and white tank top with her pink top visible beneath.

She threw her stuff down then laid her towel out beside me. Then she proceeded to take her clothes off; first her tank top and I got a perfect view of her under boob as she pulled it over her head, then she turned and slowly pulled down her shorts bending over in the process giving me a full view of her bikini clad ass that I love so much.

She lay down on her back next to me and stared up at the sun.

"It's so nice out today, would be a great day for a tan. In fact…" she reaches back to her bag and pulls out a bottle of tanning lotion then turns and looks at me. With a bright smile on her face she asks me, "Percy, can you?"

I take the bottle off her and she smiles even wider then rolls over onto her stomach. I open the bottle and pour some of the lotion on my hand then move close to her.

"Make sure you get every spot," she tells me.

"Okay, okay," I try to hide the excitement in my voice.

I start rubbing the lotion on her tan back while trying to ignore her ass. It's like poking out at me, and her bikini bottoms are wedged up into the cheeks of her ass showing off the shape off it. I was rock hard, and silently hoped that she didn't notice the tent in my shorts.

I reached the string on her bake that held her bikini top on when she suddenly reached around and gave the string a little pull.

"You can take this off, I don't want any tan lines." She said to me.

I grabbed the string and gave it a pull then removed the strings from her back. She remained laying on her front the whole time so I didn't get any glimpse of her breasts.

I finished her back, but didn't move. This was the perfect time, so I slowly reached for my wrist and hit the pause button. Everything froze.

I looked down at her face that she had laying on her cheek and her eyes closed with mouth partly open like she was enjoying me rubbing her back. I know I certainly was.

I now focused on her ass. Finally I can see if it is as good as my imagination. I griped the sides of her bottom and slowly pulled the material down inch by inch as more and more of her ass came into view. Finally it was all off and her ass was even better than my greatest imaginations.

I sat there and stared for a long time. I bent my face down and gave each cheek a kiss then started to lick her ass. I couldn't resist and used my one hand to slowly jack myself off as I used the other to grope and fondle her sexy ass.

I pushed her legs apart a bit to give me view and access to her pussy. I try to memorize this image with her lying on her stomach, bare ass poking at me and vagina in view between her legs. Gods this could be the best image I have ever witnessed.

Using my fingers I started playing with the folds of her vagina and slowly inserted one finger inside her. She is even tighter than Rachel; it must be an Aphrodite thing. After a little stimulation to her pussy I brought the finger place in my mouth and tasted her. Damn she tasted good, almost as good as Annabeth.

I pulled up her bottoms and got back into the position that I was in before then resumed time. She looked as if she didn't notice anything.

"Alright all done," I said to her then I lay back onto my back placing the lotion next to me.

I looked at her face and noticed her eyes moving up my body. Piper was checking me out. Awesome.

She looked me in the eyes the smirked, "Well it's only fair that I return the favor."

She moved closer and reached across me causing her breast to slide across my chest. The string of her bikini top was still attached to her neck so the top was still blocking my view, but I could feel the bareness of her chest pressed up against mine. The tent in my pants was back, and there was no way she didn't notice.

Once she got the bottle she drizzled some all over my chest and abs. Then she started rubbing it all in starting from my chest working her way down. She reached my abs and took her time gliding her hand over my six pack. Her hand reached my shorts and she slipped the tips of her fingers into the waistband of my shorts then stopped and looked at my face trying to find any sign that she shouldn't continue. I gave a slight nod and she smiled then continued to push her hand into my shorts.

I held my breath until she fully grasped my rock hard member, and then I let out a gasp of air. I closed my eyes as she slowly ran her hand up and down my cock using the lotion as a lubricant. Her small, delicate hand was working wonders on me. I didn't think anything could get any better until I felt her lips on mine. They were moving slowly, in rhythm with her hand as she worked my cock. I moaned into her mouth, and she chuckled and gave the inside of my mouth a lick. I brought my had up to the back of her neck and removed the final string on of her bikini top letting the material fall of her revealing the full of her breasts. My hands were quickly on her boobs playing with they, and now it was her turn to moan in my mouth which I responded by putting my tongue into her mouth to roam and explore.

We continued this for some time then in one second she had my shorts off me and pulled the string of her bikini bottom revealing her pussy. She flung her leg over my midsection and rubbed her dripping wet pussy on my cock grinding against me.

"Please," I begged her to continue.

She smirked then quickly lowered herself onto the full length of me moaning the whole time.

She was so wet and tight. Her juices were dripping down my cock onto my balls as she just sat on me. We stared into each other's eyes for a second then she started moving up and down on me with our foreheads against each other. She rode me for a while and I pulled her lips down to me in a passionate kiss.

We did this for a while; her moving up and down on me, we stared into each others eyes, and moaned into each others mouth. Her hand was running through my hair, her nails clawing my head making me moan in absolute pleasure. My hands were around her back holding her close as I hugged her to me. Our chest were rubbing up against each others and we moved in rhythm with each other.

Up down, up down, in out, in out. It was complete bliss, and the sound of our sex was amazing; our moans filled the air along with the wet slapping sound of our cores meeting.

I was close, "I'm going to cum."

"Me too," she moaned out.

She thrusted down on me a couple more times then I felt her walls clench around me sucking the life out of my cock. She slammed down on my one last time and then we came at the same time moaning each others name.

"Piper…" I grunted.

"Percy!" She half screamed.

My seed shot up into her as hers exploded all over my cock and balls, the warm juices were all over my midsection. We sat there breathing heavily for a few minutes. After a bit she smiled down at me then leaned in and gave me a chastise kiss on the lips.

"Gods you are so hot Percy," she whispers to me.

"So are you Pipes, and we have got to do this again. It was amazing!"

She smiled wider, "definitely Perce."

*** AN So how was it, good, bad, great. Review and let me know. There is more to come, who should be next? **


	4. Thalia

I'm not sure why, but it seems as if all girls are acting extremely horny toward me lately. Maybe this watch does more than pause time; possibly makes girls more attracted to me. Like just last night I fuck a sexy tree nymph in the woods, and they are usually really hard to get. Before that was Piper, and now she seems to have become really attracted to me. Every time I see her she smiles seductively at me and rubs up against me in passing. This morning at breakfast I was dumping some of my food in the fire for Poseidon and then Piper came up beside me and grasped my dick in her hand briefly giving it a squeeze while she was dumping her food in.

I continued thinking of this while passing the showers, and then I heard my name which pulled me from my thoughts.

"Percy, oh Percy," someone was moaning my name.

Excited, I hit the pause button on my watch then went around to the entrance to the girls' showers. I opened the door and walked around to the shower stalls. The only shower in use was the one stall at the end of the row. I grasped the handle of the shower stall in anticipation and pulled it open revealing a naked Thalia.

Her frozen body was facing me with the water hitting her back, but now just hung in the air frozen with everything else. Thalia's eyes were closed and her mouth was hanging open in pleasure. Her one hand was playing with her tits which were big, at least a D cup. Thalia had a pair of great boobs on her, and her nipples looked really perky. Her other hand was between her parted legs fingering her hairless pussy. She is so hot, and was making my dick rock hard.

I waved my hand removing the water off her and in the air then stepped forward to her. Using my powers I grabbed her hands removing them from their positions with ropes of water then grabbed her tits with my hands palming them both. Ugh they were so big. I squeezed and played with them for a bit them bent down and took her nipple in my mouth. I sucked and bit at her tit while groping the other and my other hand ran down the flat of her stomach to her sweet pussy. At first I just ran my fingers along the lips of her pussy before slowly inserting a finger into her wetness. I continued this for a bit then added a second finger into her warm pussy.

I was so into my ministrations on her that I lost control of the water holding her hands above her head. And they fell down with her hand hitting the watch on its wall down hitting the play button just as I felt her walls clench around my fingers. Time resumed as she came all over my hand. I froze in fear. She still had her eyes closed, and she was moaning from being stimulated. She stood there for a second in ecstasy then she must have realized that there were fingers buried deep in her pussy, and they weren't hers because her eyes shot open in shock.

We stood there for a second staring into each other's eyes. Then a look of anger came across her face.

"Thalia, I… I was just." I tried thinking of something, but she reached up grabbed my neck and then my body went stiff from being shocked. Then I lost consciousness with one last thought of fear.

I woke up some time later. It must have been like three in the morning now. I was on in a chair in the Zeus cabin, and I was naked. I tried standing up but found my legs and arms bound to the chair. Shit.

I looked around and saw no sign of Thalia, so I tried breaking out of the ropes to no avail.

"Well well well, the pervert is awake." I heard her behind me.

I could hear her walking up behind me, and then her hands snuck down my body rubbing my chest and abs.

"That's a nice watch you have there. It helped me get you into my cabin without being seen." She whispered into my ear. "Now I'm going to punish you."

She nipped at my ear before walking around in front of me. She too was naked, and it looked like her vagina was soaking wet. She noticed me looking, and smirked seductively then ran her hand down to play with herself.

"You don't get to touch. It's your punishment."

I groaned and flexed trying to break the ropes. It did nothing.

"Don't even try. You can't break them; they are laced with celestial bronze." She started walking to me.

She removed her hand from her pussy then kneeled in front of me and grabbed my dick with her hand. Her hand had her warm vaginal juice on it which she rubbed all over my dick, then she slowly leaned in and gave the head of my cock a long lick lapping up her juices she rubbed on me. I twitch and groaned from the teasing.

"Please Thalia, I'm sorry for what I did."

"It's too late for apologies Percy. Now I'm going to make you mine." She said as she gave my dick a slow lick from the bottom up to the tip of my cock. When she reached the tip her lips closed in around the head of my cock. Oh Gods I thought as she slowly bobbed her head up and down the length of my cock. Her mouth was so warm and wet. She used her teeth to scrape up against me as she took my full length in, and her tongue lapped at my cock. She knew how to give head, and was fucking good at it.

She would pull almost completely off so only her lips touched the tip of my dick, and then she would go all the way down taking me all in. I could feel my dick slide in and out of her throat. Her eyes were closed as she lazily sucked on my dick. She was enjoying this.

"Fuck Thalia," I moaned as she gave me a painfully slow blow job. My fists clenched tightly, and I tried to buck my hips into her face, but she was pushing down with her hands.

Oh gods, I wanted to cum so bad. We did this for what it felt like forever, It had to of been at least an hour. Every time I got close to cumming she would stop and remove her mouth from my cock letting the cool air hit me. It was torture and heaven at the same time.

Eventually she let me cum. She knew I was close so she sped up for a bit. Right when I was about to cum she pulled up so just the head of my cock was in her mouth and she pressed her tongue up against the back of my dick as if sucking the cum out of me. I screamed in ecstasy as I shot my load deep into her mouth filling her up. She swallowed all my semen and licked her lips after she removed her mouth from my dick. Then she looked up into my eyes, grabbed my cock with her hand and placed kisses all down my length and back up finally reach the head and giving that a chastise kiss.

I was spent. I leaned my head back and sighed with relief. Finally, she let me cum. Now maybe she will let me go.

"Oh you are not done yet." She shot at me.

I look back at her as she threw her legs around me and started grinding her pussy on my cock trying to get me hard again.

"Thalia, I'm all out. I can't." I tried reasoning with her but she ignored me.

After a bit she got me somewhat hard again, and then proceeded to slam her wetness now on me. She wasn't as tight as Annabeth or Piper, but damn was she warm and the wettest of them all. She squeezed my dick with the muscles of her pussy and we both groaned.

She sat there slowly grinding into me and stared at me. "You are not done till I'm finished with you."

Then she attacked my mouth with hers and started slamming her cunt up and down on my dick.

***AN how was it. hot right? A lot of you mentioned Artemis in the review, so I will do her but not next. There are two other characters I want to get in first. So see you next in the first threesome.**


	5. Annabeth and Thalia

I woke up around noon the next day. I was still in the Zeus cabin, and lying on the soft material of Thalia's bed. Thalia herself was sprawled out naked across my chest, and was barely covered up; a white sheet that only hid part of the small of her back and top most part of her ass was over us. Her long black hair was all over the place as she breathed deeply into my chest. She had to be exhausted after last night. I mean, she rode me for hours like a fucking race horse. By the time she was finished I thought my dick was going to fall off from how raw it felt. But surprisingly I was horny again and I could feel my morning wood beginning to form beneath her leg that was flung across my waist. I could feel the softness of her breast pressed up against my chest. I was getting harder.

I spent the next half hour fighting my morning wood. I could get myself to calm down by breathing in and out deeply, but then I would always become distracted with the thought of her naked body pressed against me.

"Mmmm," she started to stir, and her arm stretched out.

"Morning sunshine," I ran my hand through the long locks of her hair.

Her head turned so she could rest her chin on my chest. She smiled widely at me.

"Hey there," she said then moved up my body to my face, and in doing so her tits rubbed up my chest as well. She reached me so that she was directly above me, then she leaned in and placed a soft wet kiss upon my lips.

I happily responded, and pulled her close. She chuckled and pulled back slightly so her lips just touched mine.

"I had fun last night," she whispered against my mouth.

"Same with me, and you better let me up. I need to piss like a race horse."

She chuckled and let me up, and I raced to the cabin bathroom. After finishing my business I opened the bathroom door back into the main room of the cabin and was greeted with an arousing site.

Thalia was on her back on her bed legs spread wide as she played with her tits, and Annabeth was hovering above her making out with Thalia as she slowly slid her fingers in and out of Thalia pussy.

My cock was pointing straight up despite the fact that Annabeth was still fully clothed. The scene was still so sexy.

Annabeth broke away from the kiss when she heard me enter, but continued to finger the squirming girl beneath her. She smiled at me and said, "Get over here Percy," as she eyes my hardened dick.

I came over and stopped in front of them. Annabeth reached with both of her hands and got a fistful of hair of me and Thalia. She forced Thalia's head to my cock, and she gladly accepted it. She started sucking and slurping with her eyes closed and moaning like crazy like she was drunk off my cock.

It felt amazing and I started moaning. Just as I started moaning Annabeth pulled my face to hers and roughly kissed me, shoving her tongue all over my mouth. Now this was something knew; I had one tongue swirling around my cock, and another roaming my mouth. It felt fucking great, and I could feel myself approaching a release. With my throat being tongue fucked by my girlfriend I had no way of warning Thalia as I came in her mouth. She was surprised, but happily swallowed the warm seed.

Annabeth stopped kissing my and brought her hand to my mouth to allow me to taste Thalia's juices. There was cum all over Annabeth's hand so Thalia must have cum during the event as well. She tasted fucking good too.

Thalia got off her back and moved into a kneeling position on the bed. We were all eye level now, and Thalia leaned in and started making out with Annabeth. Their lips clashed as they fought for dominance over the other.

I placed both of my hands on the back of their heads then ran my fingers down their hair toward their backs, and further down. I reached both of their asses; Thalia's was already bare so I just started squeezing her ass, and Annabeth was wearing yoga pants so I slipped my other hand into the back of her waistband so I could grasp her bare ass as well. Both girls moaned into each other's mouth when I squeezed and played with their asses.

After a bit of this the girls pulled apart then looked at me smirking. The next I know we are having a three way make out session with are hands roaming and groping at the others bodies. At one point me and Thalia are kissing with Annabeth biting at my neck, and her hand fondling my balls. Then another time I find myself watching them kiss as I nip and suck at Thalia's boobs, collar bone, and neck while my hand is down the front of Annabeth's yoga pants rubbing her drenched pussy through the material of her thong.

This had to be one of the best experiences I will ever have.

"Hey babe, put the watch back on. It will give you more energy and stamina." Annabeth whispers into my ear before claiming my lips.

I do as she says then immediately feel an urge of fuck the shit out of both girls again. My dick becomes hard again. I growl then start tearing Annabeth's shirt off followed by her sea green bra which Thalia rips off. Annabeth moans as me and Thalia strip her down. Before I know it her black yoga pants are off and she only has on a green thong.

Thalia pushes Annabeth on her back then straddles her face grinding her wet pussy into Annabeth's mouth which she greedily licks and sucks at. Thalia starts moaning like crazy as I bend down so my face is right above Annabeth's soaking cunt. I pull the thong down and then start kissing my way along her thighs. I feel her grasp my head with her hands around Thalia's body and attempt to guide me to her pussy. I chuckle before granting her with and diving in electing a moan from her into Thalia's pussy which got a moan out of Thalia.

We continue this till I get Annabeth to cum then I pull away and force Thalia into a position with her laying on Annabeth so their bodies are pressed together. They start kissing, their boobs are pressed up against each other and their pussies are touching with Thalia's ass sticking up at me.

I place my hands on her ass and start squeezing as I insert my dick into Thalia's wetness. She moans into Annabeth's mouth as I force myself deep inside her.

This watch gives me much stamina so I have plenty of time to switch back and forth between their pussies making them both cum at least twice in turn. I can't last forever though and eventually I pull out and shoot my hot cum all over Thalia's ass giving a grunt.

I fall back on the bed, and stare up at the ceiling. I feel both girls lay by my sides with their heads on my shoulders. We drift off into a deep sleep shortly after from exhaustion.

***AN ~ Sorry for the shortness of this one. I was pretty busy the last couple of days and i just wanted to get this one out. So how was it. Yay or nay? I wasn't as happy with it. The next chapters will be Artemis then Katie. See you next time.**


End file.
